Packages for electronic devices are manufactured of metal and plastic materials. Using automated processes, the packages are fabricated directly into a continuous metal strip, portions of which are stamped and formed to provide electrical contacts incorporated into the packages, and other portions of which interconnect the packages serially along the strip. An example of carrier strip mounted packages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,193. The packages are thicker than the carrier strip and tend to damage one another when they, together with the strip, are reeled into coils on a storage spool. Therefore, some means is needed which separates successive, reeled coils and the packages thereon from one another.